The blue side of things
by FerociousWink
Summary: Bulma's getting to know a certain prince a little more than she thinks she should.


This might be a one shot.. Idk where i could go with this.  
a/n: No DBZ does not belong to me hokay:)

* * *

The blue side of things.

* * *

"I am so stinkin' bored i really dont know what to do with myself..." Bulma grumbled angrily tossing her pink spaghetti strap over her shoulder and pouting, while glaring at the tiny spaceship that practically situated itself in her front lawn. Vegeta was training in there.

_I really wish i could see what was going on..  
_"Dea' why dont you just let him do his thing.. and while your staring how bout bringing him some fresh towels?"  
"your kidding right.."

"go.." her mother growled playfully shoving them into her arms along with a cup and saucer of tea.

"Mom, are you serious? he's pretty much a barbarian and your giving him oolong tea?"

Opening the screen door her mother gently bumped her hips against bulma.

"Go git him tiger.."

rolling her eyes and snorting obnoxiously Bulma walked barefoot to the gravity chamber knocking on it slightly.

hoping to god he wouldn't show up and part of her hoping he'd find her the least bit interesting.

"This is pathetic...Bulma just stand up.. and just.. go" she murmured. "I am such a pu--"

The soft hiss of the door flew open and the great prince himself stood before her.

scrunching her nose she held out the towels sheepishly avoiding eye contact and setting the tea on the table next to the tank.

He grunted dabbing his neck slowly walking past her to take his beverage.

"Not even a thank you..perfect.okay i am so done .." throwing her hands up and slapping them against her thighs she waltzed back to the house.

irritated beyond belief that she hadn't even gotten a acknowledgement.

at least remind me that im not just a bobble blue head with good looks and no boyfriend..she sighed.

She had broke things off with Yamcha months ago.

she needed a rebound.

bad.

A soft breath escaped from him and he mumbled something towards her and bowed his head slightly walking back into the room and plopping himself down onto the floor.

"Whatever.." she mumbled walking away dragging her feet.

Bulma sat by the water, she loved it. Even though it was the one thing that made it so her hair was a mess she loved to dip her body into something so cool and so freeing.

_no one ever thinks your fat in the water.._She smiled to herself.

something struck her just then, and she turned to find a very familiar face watching her splash her feet in the water.

"Your quite childish Ona.." Vegeta grumbled towards her.

Stiffening up Bulma ceased to breathe as he stripped himself and began to bathe.

dropping her mouth Bulma turned away immediately.

obviously he had nothing to be ashamed of..

but that didn't mean she was easy.

or interested.

right?

"You seem surprised that im bathing..Did you think because i am a saiyan that we dont believe in having a bath now and then?"

"I dont know what to believe in.." she admitted.

His eyes glared at her then turned to sink beneath the surface.

letting out a breathe of air bulma curled her legs to her chest looking into the water.

She stared hard at her reflection before it was met with the eyes of another, a darker fixture glared at her and she leaned up as his head slowly rose from the water and above it.

His body was pristine, perfect if anything and the battle wounds on his body only gave her a harder time with being single.

"like what you see?" he chuckled softly his feet now touching ground ..as did her eyes.

"not in your dreams pal.." she stood matching his height and turning away before her body disobeyed.

He smiled obviously smelling her heat.

it was impossible to hide the fact that she was ready to mate and that he was ready to take advantage of this.

She was impossibly, incredibly and delectibly fertile.

The inner primate in him shivered excitably.

He had never been in close quarters with a woman that wasn't a slave..

or offering herself to him. It bothered him some but nonethe less he'd work out some of the tension in his groin through exercise.

the irrepressable grief he felt once she turned off the lights and never quite being able to pull himself over and say goodnight.

through gritted teeth he'd announce that he was leaving and see just a twitch in her lips.

the forming of the words "asshole" and knowing they were meant for him.

Vegeta found the covers in the earthlings house quite comfortable, something like a bed he hadn't slept in ..since he was an infant.

he had been so used to gravel, dirty and alien pollen that something so fluffy had been foreign to him.

Begrudgingly he settled in for a nap and drifted to sleep, thoughts of the alien woman flooding his brain as he did so.

In those dreams she came to him, her legs draping over his stomach and her eyes gracing him.

In those dreams she spoke to him in the native saiyan language he spoke once upon a time..

She came to him and took him in because no one else would.

Her warm thighs...so welcoming.

the saiyan prince turned grunting only slightly until the touch of the sun poured across his face.


End file.
